The Phone Call And The Final Battle
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: This is my first Scott Pilgrim Fanfic. It's my own version of Volume 6. I do not own Scott Pilgrim. All credit belongs to the true master. Bryan Lee O'Malley
1. Chapter 1

_**WASSUP ALL YOU PEOPLE THIS IS BBMALMAL11 AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER SCOTT PILGRIM FANFIC. PLEASE NOTE THAT SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST I WILL BE EXPECTING AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS .THIS WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ON MY NEXT CHAPTER. YES I'VE READ ALL THE BOOKS 24 TIMES AND IT REALLY INSPIRED ME. ALRIGHT ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT AND LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED.**_

_THIS IS MY THOUGHT OF WHAT HAPPENED IF RAMONA ACTUALLY DID STORY TAKES PLACE IN VOLUME 6 BEFORE THE DEATH OF GIDEON GRAVES. IT ALL STARTS WITH SCOTT STILL IN DEEP DEPRESSION AND HE RECIEVES AN UNEXPECTED CALL FROM RAMONA. GIVE IT UP FOR "THE PHONE CALL AND THE FINAL BATTLE"._

_ Chapter 1:_

(SCOTT'S APARTMENT 2:30 P.M.)

"Ramona…Ramona. Please don't go. I love you. No…No. NOOOOOOOOOOO." Scott shouted waking up collapsing onto the floor from another horrible nightmare.

**NAME: SCOTT W. PILGRIM**

**AGE: 24 YEARS OLD**

**STATUS: IN DEEP DEPRESSION SINCE RAMONA LEFT**

**OCCUPATION: YOU REALLY DON'T WANNA KNOW SINCE HE'S DEPRESSED**

(SCOTT'S POV)

Oh god. It happened again. I had another nightmare of Ramona leaving me. I can't take it anymore. What was I going to do? Was I gonna move on and take Wallace's advice? Or was I going to go look for her no matter how long it took? I strolled along my floor wondering what I was gonna do. I decided I was gonna do the dead-guy way.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Scott began to get his coat on determined to find the girl of his dreams ant get her back. _"I don't know where you are Ramona but hopefully I'll try to see you again. I can't live without you."_ Scott thought determined to find his "_somewhat" _ex-girlfriend. Just as soon as Scott was about to get his coat on he heard a "_**RING RING" **_coming from his phone. Scott walked over fast and picked up his phone.

- "Hello?" Scott answered impatiently tapping his foot on the floor ready to begin his journey. Suddenly a voice that sounded very familiar to Scott replied and said:

-"Hey." Scott's eyes changed from impatient to shock and surprise **(more like** _**"SHOPRISED**_**" put together)** as soon as he heard "_Her"_ voice.

- "I-it's you." Scott stuttered from deep analysis.

- "_Hey_" the voice said.

-"R-Ramona"

**NAME: RAMONA V. FLOWERS**

**AGE: 24 YEARS OLD**

**STATUS: (SCOTT'S SOMEWHAT EX-GIRLFRIEND)**

-"Hey". Ramona's voice sounded like she was a little nervous but determined to talk to Scott.

-**"**Um….How's it going?" Scott said shoprisededly. "_How's it going are you serious? You haven't seen her in months and you say How's it going? You idiot_" Scott thought.

-"_I uh…kinda disappeared for a while I guess. And…I'm so sorry. Um…can you sort of um…meet me somewhere?" _Ramona asked over the phone.

Scott was so surprised she wanted to see him again. So surprised it made him feel like the Earth was brighter.

-"Um…sure I guess. Where?" answered Scott.

-"_Near the bench at the park?"_

-"Yeah…in Toronto right?"

-_"Yeah."_

-"Sure I'll be there in fifth teen minutes. Wait how do I know you're not with Gideon and this is just a trap?" Scott asked suspiciously.

-_"I promise it's not a trap. And if it was it wouldn't be me who was calling you. It would be Gideon saying he took me hostage." _Ramona protested.

-"Oh... right. Well…okay so I guess I'll see you later, or whatever?" Said Scott

-_"Yeah…sure." _said Ramona

_- "_Hey…wait." Said Scott. _**(QUICK NOTE: THINK OF THIS CONSERVATION AS A SIMILARITY TO PETER PARKER AND MARY JANE FROM SPIDERMAN 3)**_

-_"Yeah?" _Ramona asked suspiciously as to wonder what Scott was gonna say.

-"I…I…I love you." Scott said overjoyed. And with that he didn't hear a reply just a click from Ramona hanging up.

**(**_**NOTE: RAMONA DIDN'T REALIZE SCOTT STILL LOVED HER. DUE TO THAT SHE WAS BLUSHING ON THE OTHER LINE AND WASN'T SURE SHE WAS ABLE TO SAY IT BACK TO HIM. SO DON'T BE ALARMED.)**_

Even tough she didn't say "I love you back" Scott couldn't belief his luck. The girl of his dreams that he hasn't heard or seen in almost a year finally is back in Toronto and calls Scott just to apologize. And just when he was about to leave and search for her. Scott then had the urge to think: _"Maybe she just wants to get back together. Or maybe she just called to make me feel gullible for cheating on her and MAYBE we would get back together. Either way at least I get to see her again." _And with that Scott Had ran out his front door over-excited to see the girl he thought he'd never see again.

_**Does Ramona really want to apologize and go back with Scott or did she just call to get back at Scott? Find out as soon as I upload chapter 2. So yeah that was chapter 1 basically. Sorry if you thought it was too short but I promise chapter 2 won't be. Remember to review and tell me what you think so far. Peace out from BBMALMAL11. Note: Some of this stuff was from a scene from Spiderman 3.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I'm back it's been a few days and I've been all backed up on school. But on the bright side it's almost summer vacation so I'll be doing some fan fiction more often. So anyways back to the story. When we last left off Scott was about to go on a long search for Ramona but suddenly she calls and blah blah blah blah…you get the picture. So onto chapter 2.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

As Scott was about to reach his destination he began to get little excited since he was about to see the girl of his dreams once again. While on his long run _**(Instead of taking a freakin bus for some reason) **_little did he know he was being followed by some random dude with a black jacket, blue jeans, and Nike shoes with black hair and glasses with a shirt with 3 Gs' shaped in triangle form following Scott in the shadows. While the man was following him he was about to make his first strike by pulling out a shuriken looking weapon out of his jacket. The shuriken was the same shape as the Gs' on his black shirt. The mystery dude through his Shuriken aimed at Scott's head but was backfired as it ricocheted off a steel truck, hitting some random dude in the lungs.

The civilian let out a painful, agonizing scream while falling on the ground which lead a large group of people to gather around him. Scott stopped and looked back confused and saw the strange figure retreating while running up the wall of a building. "It was that guy over their." Shouted a random citizen pointing at the man jumping onto a roof and retreating into the shadows. Soon enough the surgeons came and gathered around the scene, leading Scott continuing on running one direction and man on the other.

(SCOTT'S POV)

"_I wonder what the hell all that was about, and who was that weird dude running away" _I thought flashbacking to the event happening a few minutes ago. I soon arrive to the park, out of breath and actually in pretty good shape I run up the steps as fast as I could and as I reach the top, their "_she_" is. Ramona Flowers the girl of my dreams the girl with beautiful looking blue hair lengthened around her shoulders , the girl I thought I would never see again unless I went through the whole damn world to look for, still looking as beautiful as ever sitting on the bench waiting for my arrival. I walk over to her freaking out a little **(A lot. And I mean A LOT) **on the inside but on the outside I just decided to play it cool and just calmly walk over to her and talk to her.

But as I was only for feet away from her I felt something hit me in the stomach and throw me down the steps. "OWW." I said while hitting my back on the snowy ground. As I lift my head up I see the same guy I saw back when incident happened.

-"Well, well well. If it isn't my new arch enemy Scott Pilgrim." said the dude with a evil cocky grin on his face.

-"Who the hell are you? And why are you attacking me?" I said with a little rage.

-"Aheh. You're kidding me right?"

-"Do I look like I'm kidding you asshole?"

-"Well I guess not. You see we have this Friend up there waiting on that bench waiting for you I think? And she- Ahh screw it. I'm—

"Wait a minute. You sound like the guy on my phone when I first went in my apartment. Y-You're Gideon?" I asked with a hint of shock.

-"Huh. And Here I thought you were stupid. Yes im Gideon Graves." The guy said evilly while taking off his jacket revealing the three G's shaped in triangle form on his shirt.

-"Look if you wanna fight can we make this quick? Cause im REALLY not in the mood for this." I said taking off my jacket while on the ground revealing my shirt with the poorly drawn heart with the initials S.P. in the middle.

-"But Scott wheres the fun if killing you if it goes fast instead of making you suffer a long long time?" Gideon teased as he grabbed two shurikens **(bigger than the others. More like supersized)** out of his coat and striking at me.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

"WHOA!" was what Scott shouted back flipping off the snow and striking an uppercut into Gideon's chin punching him with a loud _**"KROW" **_into the air making drop the shurikens from his grip causing them to disappear. As Scott jumped into the air to sok Gideon with a right hook Gideon reacted before Scott could make another blow causing Gideon into blocking the punch. Gideon landed a punch right into Scott's rib cage making Scott gasp in pain which allowed Gideon to make his next strike, punching Scott right in the eye with a _**"POW" **_leaving an awfully swollen back eye. As soon as Gideon tried to axe kick Scott into the ground Scott stopped it using his wrist and punching Gideon right in the jaw making him loose a tooth. And head-butting him with a _**"KRONG"**_ cracking Gideon's glasses a bit. But Gideon landed a left and a right hook into Scott's face making blood come off his lip.

Scott and Gideon went on and on one by one leaving a series of different blows to one another and Gideon so far **(Being a master at hand to hand combat) **was winning a bit. _**Note: Would you believe this is still in the air?**_ As Scott was about to receive another blow to the face he glanced back at the spot where Ramona **(Still being patient for his arrival)** was still sitting and saw that she was beginning to cry a bit. This made everything go in slow motion in the air for Scott but on the ground it was still at normal speed.

"_Shes crying…but why?__**" **_He thought. Suddenly the idea as to why became to show up in his mind. _"She thinks Im not coming. She thinks I didn't except her apology and thanks im not coming. She thinks I don't love her anymore." _This made Scott a lot angrier and braver and think to himself. "_I made a promise id be there for her and im not going to brake that promise. I love you Ramona." _He says in his mind.

As that thought came into Scott's mind everything in the air went back to normal speed. As Gideon was about to make his next attack move, he stopped and saw fire coming in Scott's eyes while glowing blood red flames with Scott giving him a angry glare. Scott then began to grow a red aura around his body. Soon causing the sky to turn red.

"**Scott earned the power of Rage."**

**Guts: +50**

**Will: +40**

**Heart: +70**

**Anger: +90**

**Special ability: Maximum strength and invulnerability' for as long as he wants.**

"What the hells the matter with youre eyes man and whys youre body glowing?" Gideon asked freaked out a bit. Scott didn't answer. Instead Scott just landed a solid hard, jaw breaking, black eye giving, and bloody fist giving punch to Gideon's face enough to make the whole city shake and causing Gideon to fly through the air crashing through the wall of a nearby building. Gideon struggled to stand up feeling so much pain after the strike looking through the hole in the wall and saw Scott was flying (actually flying) at him getting ready to land another punch to Gideon. Scott was flying as fast a jet plane and held out one fist by his cheek readying to hit Gideon. Gideon readied himself for the attack with a punch readying for Scott to fall into.

When Scott reached the building Gideon landed a jab for Scott but was block with his fist in Scott's hand, making Scott do a spin kick on Gideon's ribs making the city shake again and making Gideon fly out the side of the building and into another even taller building. Gideon began to stand up weakly but was upper cutted by another one of Scott's fists once again shaking the city making Gideon fly up from the second floor, through the last 7 floors, crashing onto the roof with Scott flying up to him._** (Fun Fact: Every blow that Scott delivers is as hard as a missile and will cause the city to shake every time.)**_ _**We'll give more of the scoop from the epic battle later…**_

(RAMONAS POV: 1 minute before the implosions)

I waited for Scott's arrival for at 30 minutes and was beginning to worry that something bad happened. But then I came to the thought that: _"Maybe the bus hit hard traffic because after all Toronto is actually a crowded city. Or maybe Scott passed by everyone house shouting about how I came back. Cause after all Scott is actually the type of person who shouts out random stuff even if it didn't involve crappy video games." I thought chuckling to myself._ And then a negative thought had came in my head. _"Maybe he took back what he said about loving me and thought about that fight we had and decided to forget about coming to see me. Or maybe on his way Gideon came and killed him in cold blood. _ Thinking about that made my heart pound slowly in pain a little bit and soon forces tears to come out of my eyes.

I cried for 10 seconds and soon the whole city starts to shake with a _**"BANG"**_. "What the hell was that? I say to myself as the sky began to turn red. I thought it might've been an earthquake but for all I know Canada isn't known to have any natural disasters. Soon enough I felt another shake in the city and then a loud _**"KABOOM" **_coming from a building. Since I'm American I would know that earthquakes don't cause buildings blow up. Or at least _one_ for that matter. Then another _**"BANG"**_ was heard causing me to hear another _**"KABOOM"**_ coming from another building. And then I heard the same thing a third time but from the second building with an explosion coming from the top of the second building.

I decided to go see what was going on. As I reached the bottom of the steps I feel the same shake in the city and something in the air caught my attention. As I looked up I saw a blur shaped like human being flying backwards through the sky crashing into another building. _"_What the hell was that_?" _I asked myself. And flying from off the roof of the last building I see some sort of red light flying through the sky headed towards the human blur. Soon after about 5 minutes later with me still wondering what the blurs were and the city still shaking, every few seconds I heard a voice call from behind me. "Ramona…is that you? What's going on?" was the voice of Scott's younger sister Stacey Pilgrim.

**NAME: STACEY PILGRIM**

**AGE: 20 YEARS OLD**

**STATUS: MORE MATURE (BUT NOT TOUGHER) THAN SCOTT. ALSO SHOCKED ABOUT SEEING RAMONA AFTER ITS BEEN MONTHS. AND FREAKED OUT ABOUT WHY THE CITY WAS SHAKING.**

"I don't know. I called Scott earlier and he said he would come see me in 15 minutes. Then it turned 30 minutes and I started thinking something bad had happened to him. And I started crying and that's when the whole damn city started to shake." I explained leaving a hint of stressed worrisome from Stacey. Then Wallace showed up with Neil, Stephen Stills, Knives, Hollie, Joseph, and Kim_** (Yeah that's right Kim's back in Toronto. She was visiting for a little while so…yeah.)**_ and some other guy right behind him. "Whats the hells going on and why is the city shaking." Stephen asked. But before Stacy could answer she was interrupted by Wallace. "Ramona? Youre back. Where've you been?" Wallace asked jovially. "It's a long story" I replied. But first look up in the sky." I stated.

As everyone along with me looked in the sky we all saw the 2 blurs in the sky providing with the city to shake even more causing a ruckus in the streets with cars crashing into one another and streetlights falling onto the road. Every time the black blur would move to a certain spot, the red blur would always end up impacting into it making the city shake obviously and would cause the black blur to fly into another building.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

As everyone was staring at the sky and Knives began to ask "Does anyone feel like someone's missing in this group?" "Yeah…where's Scott?" Wallace replied to Knives's question. Soon everyone looked at each other and had a thought in mind. "You don't think…" Neil said and everyone looked up and saw the 2 blurs and this time the black blur was stopped in mid-air and thrashed into the hood of a Chevy Camaro causing everyone to glance at the spot where the blur had hit. It was Gideon Graves who was the black blur the whole time. Everyone stared at the car where Gideon was and soon a loud _**"Crash"**_ had hit the middle of the street revealing the glowing character with red flames in his eyes and everyone was shocked as to who they saw.

_**This is the end of chapter 2 but im going to get started on chapter 3 right now. Until then Review and tell me what you think so far. Until then peace out from BBMALMAL11.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the Re-do of the story. I got confused and thought I had to restart. But at least I was still able to keep the same references to the story. But anyway here's chapter 3. We already know what happened in chapters 1 and 2 so I don't think we need an explanation.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-**__"Scott?" _everyone shouted with fear from the sight of Scott surrounded by his red aura with the flames in his eyes and a maliciously deadly glance at Gideon who was moving back at the top of the car in horror.

-"Holy SHIT, Guy!" Wallace swore

-"No way. Dude you look deadly." Neil said.

-"Okay I'm officially freaked out right now." Kim pleaded

-"Dude what the hells wrong with you?" Stephen Stills asked Scott.

-"Scott why do you look so pissed?" Knives asked.

-"Scott? ….baby a-are you okay?" Ramona asked starring into her boyfriend's angry red eyes._**(Yeah I just decided to make Ramona declare herself as Scott's girlfriend again.)**_

Even the presence of Scott's girlfriend couldn't make Scott get his glance off of Gideon. And with that Scott didn't bother to answer accept for an "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." In a deep sounding tone. And with that Scott just walked right passed everyone straight towards Gideon who was still cowering with fear while in so much pain with all his scars and blood injuries and swollen body parts and everything. As Scott walked by everyone just gave him glares of fear in their eyes. Ramona tried to reach out for Scott's shoulder but she was stopped by a shock that electrocuted her hand caused by the red aura around him which prevented her from reaching any further for his shoulder.

-"Okay at the rate of sounding insensitive, why does Scott look enraged right now?" Kim said still looking at Scott.

-Yeah…I haven't seen him this angry since…_ever._" Wallace stated. "I wonder what's the matter with him."

As Scott reached Gideon who still had a feared look in his eye, Scott who gave him a glare of death with the flames growing brighter in his eyes and his teeth clenched, grabbed Gideon by the shirt, tossing Gideon in the air like a baseball and punched him in the jaw with a loud _**"KAPOW" **_leaving him flying in the air and Scott flying after him causing Toronto to shake again, leaving everyone still looking in the air in shock as to what's causing Toronto to shake. The punch which was even harder than the others made Toronto shake even harder than ever causing more cars being smashed into each other and this time making the first building that Scott made Gideon smash into collapsed onto the ground. Leaving everyone falling to the ground covering their eyes from the dust of the rubble of the now demolished building.

-"Jesus Christ. I don't think I've _ever_ seen Scott this powerful before." Wallace stated.

-"You mean he hasn't been like this before?" Ramona asked.

-"I've seen the fire in his eyes before but I don't remember the red aura or the entire city shaking." Kim said reliving the fight with Scott against the twins. "It wasn't until he killed them when he calmed down."

-"So you're saying Scott will be like this until Gideon is dead?" Ramona asked.

-"Well if it's yes than who knows how long that'll take?" Knives exclaimed

Just before anyone else could say anything else the city began to erupt again revealing the beaten down Gideon flying into the rubble of the demolished building with everyone looking in the direction of the impact. Suddenly landing down on the street with a sonic _**"BANG"**_ Scott with his red aura growing brighter than ever and his eyes beginning to grow brighter from the flames in his eyes didn't bother seeing the frightful stares coming from his friends. But instead he trails off towards the building Gideon landed in and as soon as he reaches it he punches a huge hole in the rubble, searching for Gideon. As Scott finally finds Gideon he yanks him out of the building revealing a slowly dying Gideon with his face in fear. Scott throws Gideon onto the ground near the crowd of Scott's friends looking down at the heavily injured body of Gideon Gordon Graves as Scott was slowly walking towards him with the face that says "death" in his face.

-"Who do you think you are Pilgrim? You think you're better than me?" Gideon weakly said to Scott with his dying breath. "Well I'll tell you what you are. A pain in my ASS."

Those words made Scott so made that his aura grew brighter than ever blowing everyone except for Gideon blow back onto the sidewalk with Scott stomping towards Gideon with rage.

-"You…are not cool enough for Ramona. You're zero, nothing." Gideon said in louder dying tone.

Scott's eyes grew brighter and brighter causing Scott to see red all around him. As he was still stomping he began to make craters on the ground with every step he took.

-"Me I'm what's hip. I'm what's happening; I'm blowing up right now." Gideon exclaimed in a yell.

And as Scott reached Gideon his face was so enraged that his eyes turned blood red, his hair began to turn fiery red also entirely and his aura grew so much higher that as it impacted all the cars and buildings they began to fly out of the street and further down into a really far street at least 8 miles away while all the building windows began to break. Scott said nothing even though the words from Gideon making him clench his teeth even harder and gripping onto Gideon's neck with one hand and throwing him up high into the sky. Scott flew up in the air following Gideon. As he reached the spot where Gideon was he began holding a fist up in the process of hitting him in the gut while heading up in space.

As Scott punched Gideon in the air he released his fist from Gideon and flew up ahead of Gideon and stopped with a fist ready. As soon as Gideon reached Scott, He had his eyes closed tight from the impact. Scott landed a solid hard punch onto Gideon's stomach which caused the whole Canadian state to erupt and as the fist remained on Gideon's face he flew down at sonic speed towards Earth.

(Back on Earth 4 minutes before Scott sends Gideon into space.)

(RAMONA'S POV)

Seeing Scott so enraged is really making me scared. If he doesn't kill Gideon fast then every punch he does will probably end up destroying all of Toronto. Suddenly I feel another eruption and see something coming towards us at super speed. And as the thing came flying it came crashing onto the building that was thrashed after Scott punched Gideon last time with a loud _**"CRASH"**_. And 3 seconds later I see the same red blur from earlier headed towards the black blur from last time. And as it landed onto the ground it left a crater on the ground and we saw Scott the same as he was when we saw him earlier only his eyes and entire body were brighter.

-"Oh man…even though I'm totally into awesome video game violence. This is just freaking the hell outta me." Neil said

-"Yeah. Just the sight of Scott makes me think that he's gonna destroy everything." Kim said. "Ramona what do you think we should do?" Kim asked me. But I didn't say anything because I was still starring at the sight of my boyfriend and the sight of him looked like there was rage all over him.

And as I saw Scott punch threw the building I began to be more afraid of what I saw. He yanked Gideon out of the rubble and threw him straight toward us like he was trying to hit us too, but his eyes were still on Gideon. And while Scott was walking towards him he sat up weakly and brought his attention to Scott.

-"God the guy looks like he was hit by a missile and fireball put together." Wallace said starring at Gideon's body.

-"In general don't you mean he looks like crap?" Kim corrected also looking at Gideon.

-"Pretty much."

And then we heard Gideon talking to Scott like he was already dead.

-"Who do you think you are Pilgrim? You think you're better than me?" Gideon said to Scott in deathful tone. Then he says to Scott: "Well I'll tell you what you are. A pain in my ASS! You…are not cool enough for Ramona. You're zero…nothing."

That sentence made my heart beat a little slow but to Scott it looked like he was going to take Gideon's head off. Because after that Scott began to grow so bright that his aura had pushed me and the others away but it kept Gideon in that same spot. I tried to see what was happening but the light was so bright that it couldn't keep me from shielding my eyes. All I could see so far was glowing red light. And soon after about 3 seconds I heard Gideon say:

-"Me im what's hip. I'm what's happening. Im blowing up right now."

And with that the light died down on the ground and as I open my eyes I don't see a single thing. No Scott, no Gideon just a destroyed building, cars that were blown far away, red sky and cracks on the ground where Scott had been stomping.

-"Where did they go?" Stephen Stills asked.

-"I don't know, I couldn't see them." I replied.

-"Do you think that flash may have… you know…killed them?" Knives asked nervously.

-"If it did wouldn't we all be dead too?" Kim replied.

-"Well wherever they are I think we should-WOAH! I said as I felt something like the entire Canadian state began to shake.

-"What in God's name was that?" Wallace asked reacting to the eruption.

-"I don't know it felt like the whole state erupted. Wait a minute… what the hell is that?" Kim said pointing up and referring to the bright red flash in the sky.

-"Oh my god. It looks like it's getting bigger." Hollie said.

But I soon looked carefully and saw that the red light wasn't getting bigger, it was getting _closer_.

(THIRD-PERSON POV)

"EVERYBODY GET TO COVER" Ramona shouted knowing that something bad might happen when the flash hit the ground.

(Meanwhile with Scott)

Scott was shoving Gideon back to Earth with his fist still on his stomach. As Scott and Gideon were still falling down to Earth they both began to burn up in the Earth's atmosphere and Scott's aura began grow more intense from the heat.

As they both were falling to the ground Gideon began to speak to Scott.

-"Killing me won't save you, you're friends OR Ramona. And the main reason is because of you Pilgrim. You'll just end up harming them more than you've already experienced in your pathetic life." Gideon exclaimed. Suddenly Scott began to speak.

-"I don't care about my safety Gideon. I only care about theirs. And even if I die along with you than at least they'll still be safe. And now, IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

And with that Scott began to fly down faster than ever into the Earth with both he and Gideon still burning up from the fire in the atmosphere.

(Back on Earth)

Ramona and the rest of the gang had begun to look for hiding spots as preparation for the impact. Everyone soon hid inside a building that was safe but close enough to see where Scott would land. Soon enough then light in the sky grew brighter and brighter every few seconds and then everything turned completely red.

-"Okay guys get ready to duck." Wallace instructed.

As a response everyone gave him thumbs up.

Soon Ramona took a peak out of a broken window nearby and soon saw Scott and Gideon about to impact onto the street.__

-"Okay I see them and they look like their coming in fast." Ramona warned everyone. As a result everybody hid behind the walls.

And with that Scott and Gideon landed onto the middle of the street causing a loud _**"KABOOOOMMMM"**_ and the explosion was so intense it let out a huge amount of red dust coming from the spot and Gideon had landed. Lucky for Ramona and everybody they were protected by the cover inside the building.

As the steam cleared everything returned to normal. The sky was no longer red and returned to darkness saying it was nighttime. Ramona, Kim, Wallace, Stephen Stills, Neil, Knives, Hollie, and Joseph all peeked outside seeing that everything was normal again. But what caught their attention the most was the deep crater in the middle of the street. Everyone looked in the crater. And what they saw really scared them. But to Ramona it made her heart break.

Scott Pilgrim and Gideon Graves were both laying down with Scott on the left side with his body spread open with his body still glowing red but his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving or breathing and his body was all burnt up from the top of his face all the way down to his pants legs. And what happened to Gideon you might ask? He was lying on the ground with his body on the other side turning away from Scott's with no one paying attention to him. His body was the same as Scott's but was completely worse. Soon enough he disappeared into $7,000,000,000 worth of coins with a voice in the background screaming:

-**"K.O."!**

But even the sound of that couldn't relieve everyones faces from the sight of the horribly burned up body of Scott Pilgrim. Ramona slid down the crater and kneeled down Scott's body and lifted up his head in her arms. Suddenly Scott's eyes slightly opened up looking normal instead of fired up. Then he spoke.

-"R-Ramona? You…came back." Scott said in a low tone.

-"Yes Scott…I'm back. And you've finally defeated the league." Ramona said lightly with tears flowing from her eyes. And then everyone else's eyes had begun to grow tears just from seeing the sight of Scott.

Scott soon began to cough painfully with his heart beating rapidly and then his eyes began to get heavy.

-"Scott? Baby look at me, you're gonna be okay. Please don't die on me." Ramona requested trying to bawl her tears out of her eyes. "Kim call the hospital!" Ramona ordered Kim and Kim quickly pulled out her cell-phone and called the paramedics.

Ramona tried her best at keeping by pumping his chest and begging him not to die. After about 5 minutes the paramedics had finally arrived.

-"We got here as fast as we could. I hope were not too late." One of the paramedics had said.

And with that the paramedics carried the helpless glowing red body of Scott Pilgrim, placed him in the truck, on their way to the emergency room. With Ramona and the gang following them.

-"Oh god I hope he'll be okay." Ramona said glumly with tears falling out of her eyes. _"Please be okay Scott for me."_ She thought in her head.

-"Hey c'mon Ramona. He's Scott Pilgrim, of course he'll be okay." Kim told Ramona with a hint of optimism.

_**OH MAN! That was an intense battle. But will Scott be okay? Who knows? But like Kim said: He's Scott Pilgrim. Until then chapter 4 will be uploaded ASAP. Until then Peace Out from BBMALMAL11.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NO introduction required. Let's just move on to the chapter. So obviously we all know what happened from the battle of Scott and Gideon. Little sex but wasn't entirely sure where to put it teen or mature so I just chose mature. So PLLEEEEASE no negative review.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

As Ramona and the gang reached the hospital they saw the doctors carry Scott's still glowing body into the emergency room leaving Ramona and the others accept for Joseph and Hollie_** (I think they've had enough craziness for one day.) **_sitting in the waiting room waiting for Scott's results.

-"Ramona are you okay?" Wallace asked referring to Ramona's head facing down with tears falling from her eyes.

-"It's all my fault. If I hadn't called him instead of just go see him than he wouldn't be in this mess." Ramona said glumly.

-"Hey it's not your fault Ramona." Kim said trying to calm her friend putting an arm around her." It never was your fault. Scott let his rage get the best of him. But he had two reasons as to why. Not just because of Gideon but also he was fighting for you. He wanted to still fight for you even though you were gone. All because he thought you were most important in his life."

That sentence made Ramona feel a little better and she had hope that Scott would make it. That was until the doctor had came out of the emergency room 15 minutes later with a look that said "bad news." Everyone just glanced at the doctor with a hint of worried on their faces.

-"I'm…I'm so sorry. There was nothing more we could do." The doctor said.

That sentence affected everyone but it made Ramona's heart shatter into pieces.

-"Doctor what's wrong?" Wallace asked concerned.

-"The impact from the explosion was too intense and was too much that it shattered his lungs and the glow from the aura around his body left him in a third degree burn inside his body. It was too much for him to handle. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but… he's gone. I'm very sorry."

The announcement of Scott Pilgrim deceased was too much to handle. Especially for Ramona. Soon enough Ramona's eyes were completely full of tears.

-"You're more than welcome to see him if you'd like." The doctor proclaimed.

But no one could bear to see Scott in a dead version. Except for Ramona who slowly stood up and slowly walked into the emergency room, leaving everyone else outside with their faces down. Just as Ramona walked inside just the sight of Scott's lifeless body made her heart feel so much pain.

As she walked towards him she couldn't help but cry harder than she had before. She sat in a chair that was next to Scott's bed and began to place her hand onto his and slid his hand around her cheek. His body felt extremely hot and his body was still glowing from the aura around him. But something was off. She noticed that she wasn't shocked like she was last time she touched him.

And then she looked at his heartbeat monitor and she saw that it was at zero. Then a conclusion came to her which was the fact that he was dead. She was also still confused as to why Scott hadn't changed to coins yet but that didn't matter much to her. And Ramona couldn't help but lay her head into her arms and start crying uncontrollably while the red glow from Scott's body finally died down. And that was the end of Scott Pilgrim…..._**PSYCH!**_

(Inside Scott's dead mind)

(SCOTT'S POV)

"Muhhh…I'm dead." Was what I said inside my dead mind which was in the same desert from in my dream. "_But at least now I won't be able to cause much pain than I've already done to all of Canada."_ I thought in my mind while thinking about everyone at peace without me around. And then I thought about Ramona and talked in my mind about how much I loved her. And then I take a long walk around my mind preparing for a life of death.

As I traveled through my mind I started to think about how afraid everyone was of me from my rampageous form even though I wasn't paying attention to them I could sense the looks on their faces. And then I thought about how I looked. _"They must've been scared of me. But how I felt… I felt like this evil demon from hell came and took over my body. I deserve to die but at least I had a reason to be like that. Out of rage and mostly out of love."_ And as I strolled out into the hot desert a few minutes later this weird flash shows up in front of me and then the clouds in the sky starts to swirl and then

"_**BING"**_

I see something that looks like me pop up from out of the swirl in the clouds and I remembered something. I got an extra life after I fought that vegan dude Todd Ingram. "GAAAASSSSSSSPPP" was what I said at the surprise. I totally forgot all about that. I soon reached for the extra life and as I touched it disappeared into a cloud with another _**"BING"**_. And then the whole desert turned blurry and my body started to fade away.

(Back in the real world RAMONAS POV)

I layed next to Scott's dead body and then hear the door opened and as I turn my head I see Wallace and Kim coming inside checking to see if I'm okay.

-"Hey Ramona. We're just checking on you. Are you okay?"

"**Hey didn't I just say that?"**

Instead of saying something I just shake my head still staring at Scott's corpse. There was a depressing silence in the room and then I started to speak a little.

-"How are the others? Are they more upset than me?" I asked.

-"Their taking it pretty hard too. So they all left. Were about to go also." Wallace said. "You coming?"

-"I think I'll stay with Scott for a little longer. I feel the need to stay with him. Even though he's never coming back." I said with some teardrops coming out of my eyes.

-"Oh…okay. I guess we'll see you later then. But can I ask you something?" Kim asked.  
-"Shoot." I replied in a deep tone.

-"Where have you been all year?"

-"You really want to know?" and Kim and Wallace nodded. "Dudes I just went to my dad's. He lives in the middle of nowhere. I thought I could get my head together and come back in a week or two. But I guess it didn't work out that way."

-"Yeah maybe you two were meant to be" Wallace said.

-"But now I guess that's not going to happen now." I said referring to me not being able to see Scott anymore.

-"I guess not. Well I guess I'll see you around okay?" Kim asked.

-"yeah…sure." I said with a hint of depression. And then Kim and Wallace both left me alone with the lifeless body of Scott, which was actually what I needed.

Suddenly I thought that since Scott wasn't coming back I might as well as to just confess.

-"Scott." I said talking to Scott's corpse. "I'm sorry I left. I could've- I mean I _would_ have stayed but I figured that would have been worse. I know you can't hear me but I came back for me at first. But now I realized I had to come back for you also. I came back to look you in the eyes and admit that I was a crummy girlfriend and I never should have took you for grant. I could never say goodbye. But seeing you right here right now, I should just let it out." And then after a few seconds I said those words to Scott's dead body as my eyes began to grow even more tears. "Goodbye Scott. (Sniff) And I love you forever. My love." But I didn't feel the need to leave Scott yet so I just decided to spend the night.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Ramona continued to stare at the dead body but then went into another stage of crying and layed her head on Scott's chest. Ramona couldn't help but crawl onto the bed and layed down next to him with her head still on Scott's chest. And her eyes were still crawling with tears coming out uncontrollably and they began to spread onto Scott's shirt then after all that crying for 5 minutes she finally fell asleep still with her head on Scott's chest. That is until something woke her up.

Scott's body began to glow again no longer red but now it grew a yellow aura. And then Scott's heartbeat monitor began to beep again slowly and then began to speed up from 0 to 95.

-"Scott?" Ramona said raising her head in suspicion as to why the different events are happening around her.

And about 15 seconds later the yellow glow from Scott's body died down and then everything began to get quiet. Ramona put her head to Scott's chest and she heard that Scott's heart was beating. She lifted her head and looked into Scott's face and his eyes were still closed. Ramona zoomed into Scott's face wondering what would happen next.

Scott then woke up from the dead with a loud "GAAAASSSSP" while his eyes opened really wide which made Ramona flinch back a little with a look of shock. As Scott woke up lifting his head he began panting rapidly looking through his surroundings and saw that he was in the hospital. Soon he saw Ramona looking at him and saw that she was still in shock.

-"S-S-Scott?" Was what Ramona stuttered at the sight of her resurrected boyfriend.

-"R-Ramona?" Scott said facing his girlfriend.

Ramona started crawling towards Scott's face with him still looking at her also. Ramona then got closer to Scott's face. As Scott and Ramona stared at each other for a few seconds they zoomed into each other and then began kissing each other furiously and passionately.

Ramona's arms were pushed on Scott's chest and Scott's hands were on Ramona's waist. As they continued kissing Ramona had taken off her jacket and threw it on the chair next to Scott's hospital bed. Ramona headed for the bottom of Scott's burnt shirt taking it off him in the process and doing the same thing as she did with the jacket. Ramona still passionately kissing Scott then reached for Scott's pants button and then unbuttoned it. She then took off her shirt revealing her white tank-top.

As she was about to take Scott's pants off a thought in Scott's head had made him open his eyes and softly push her off of him.

-"Ramona…this isn't safe for us." Scott said trying to persuade her to keep away from him.

-"No it's okay it'll be fine." Ramona said in a softly quiet tone still placing her lips to Scott's still trying to kiss Scott some more but that one didn't last a whole second due to Scott pushing her away again.

-"No it's not okay. I'm a monster and I don't think it's safe for you to be near me." Scott said still trying to keep her away from him and referring to the person he was earlier.

Suddenly Ramona stopped trying to kiss Scott and then started trying to persuade him.

-"Scott…you're not a monster. You just can't let you're rage take control of you like that again. You're not a monster…you're a hero. And I love you for it."

-"But look outside. That doesn't look like anything a hero would do. I can't bear to do the same thing to you if I ever become that thing again." Scott argued and turned his face outside staring at the destruction of Toronto.

-"Scott look at me." Ramona requested. And Scott just glanced at her. "I'm still here aren't I?" and Scott nodded. "Do I look like I'm hurt?"

-"No."

-"Of course not and no one else was either. And ask yourself: Why did you become so angry? Was it only out of rage or was it for something else? Not only do I want to know, but I think you need to know also."

And Scott thought to himself as to why he looked like a rampaging monster. Finally he answered to Ramona.

-"It was out of rage but also because it was all to protect you. I saw you crying and I became so upset and enraged because Gideon was after me and he was trying to make you suffer by trying to kill me and then that's when I turned into that destructive thing." Scott said explaining to Ramona.

-"Wait… so all of that was for me?" Ramona asked surprised.

-"Pretty much yeah. And it was mostly for you that I tried to kill Gideon in a brutal way. I wanted you to see that I would protect you no matter what. He caused you enough pain and I thought it was time to end him once and for all." Scott explained again.

Ramona couldn't help but smile.

-"So do you still feel like you can hurt me or any of your friends? Because during the mayhem you were doing by punching and throwing Gideon around you were concentrated mostly on killing him more than you were worried about us." Ramona protested.

-"No. I could tell you guys were afraid but I didn't care. All I cared about most was destroying my enemy. So I guess I _can't_ hurt you guys. Just as long as I concentrate on destroying my enemies." Scott said.

-"Right. Now come here." Ramona said softly while holding her arms out.

Scott noticed that there was a radio next to his bed sitting on a table. And when Scott turned it on, he set it to romance and the radio man said:

"_Now here's "This year's love had better last" by David Grey_". And soon the music turned on and as the lyrics came on Scott couldn't help but feel that it was just right for him and Ramona.

_**-"This year's love had better last."**_

_**-"Heaven knows it's high time."**_

_**-"And I've been waiting on my own too long."**_

And Scott went into Ramona's arms and they resumed their passionate kissing session in the dark hospital room. Just at that point Ramona began take off her skirt revealing her black panties and then pulled Scott's pants off from his legs.

_**-"But when you hold me like you do"**_

_**-"It feels so right."**_

_**-"I start to forget..."**_

_**-"How my heart gets torn"**_

_**-"When that hurt gets thrown."**_

_**-"Feeling like you can't go on".**_

That part made Scott remember the day Ramona left him and how he felt so lonely without her.

_**-"Turn in circles when time again"**_

_**-"It cuts like a knife oh yeah."**_

_**-"If you love me got to know for sure."**_

Then Scott remembered the day during the summer when he had admitted to Ramona he loved her.

-_**"Cos it takes something more this time."**_

_**-"Than sweet sweet lies."**_

_**-"Before I open up my arms and fall."**_

_**-"Losing all control. Every dream inside my soul."**_

Than Scott remembered the endless dreams about Ramona when she was gone.

-_**"And when you kiss me"**_

_**-"On that midnight street."**_

_**-"Sweep me off my feet."**_

_**-"Singing ain't this life so sweet."**_

Then Scott remembered their first romantic night together from when he moved in with her.

As the heat between them went on Ramona put her hands on Scott's cheeks she could feel that Scott's body was still a little hot from the red aura, but she didn't care as long as her Scott would be okay.

-_**"This year's love had better last."**_

_**-"This year's love had better last"**_

Then Scott pulled away again and said something to Ramona that made her heart beat faster.

-"Hey Ramona?" Scott called.

-"Hmm?" she said.

-"I really missed you."

-"I missed you too Scott."

And soon Scott placed the hospital blanket on top of them and both began to strip themselves from the rest of their undergarments. Since they felt the song was too romantic they decided not to go too dirty.

-_**"So whose to worry if our hearts get torn."**_

_**-"When that hurt gets thrown."**_

_**-"Don't you know this life goes on."**_

And while they both remained under the hospital blankets Ramona straddled herself on top of Scott ready to insert his crotch inside her. And then she came down onto Scott and moved herself slowly up and down the whole time not bothering to speed up at all but neither did she or Scott even care. Since Scott was still a little in a third degree burn she could feel that she began to feel warmer inside her. But she didn't care because it made her feel warm making her let out some moans that she quietly tried to do while Scott's eyes were clenched from the feeling.

-_**"And won't you kiss me on that midnight street?"**_

_**-"Sweep me off my feet."**_

_**-"Singing ain't this life so sweet."**_

Then Ramona leaned down onto Scott and began to passionately kiss him some more.

-_**"This year's love had better last."**_

_**-"This year's love had better last."**_

And that night Scott and Ramona enjoyed a sweet night of hospital sex.

-_**"This year's love had better last."**_

_**-"This year's love had better last."**_

And as the song ended they both fell asleep.

The next day after that special heartwarming night Ramona woke up on top of Scott with his arm around her. And then she got up from Scott's hospital bed and put her clothes back on and then kissed Scott on the cheek making him wake up in the process.

-"Hey honey." Scott said sleepily.

-"Hey baby" Ramona said putting her shirt on and then leaning over the bed to kiss Scott.

-"I'm about to call everyone to tell them you're alive."

-"Um…Okay." Scott replied as he began to put his burnt clothes back on.

Soon after Ramona had called everyone Scott and Ramona left the emergency room while holding each other's hands.

As they both walked out of the hospital Wallace, Kim and everyone else Scott knew except for Julie, Hollie, and Joseph walked over to the hospital to see the no longer dead Scott Pilgrim.

As they all arrived everyone's faces were in shock as they saw that Ramona was telling the truth about Scott.

-"Well I'll be damned. Scott Pilgrim has returned back from the dead." Wallace examined.

-"How does it feel to be a part of the undead?" Kim teased.

-"You know? It's not so bad once you get used to it." Scott answered.

-"So Scott how did this happen?" Knives asked with a smile.

-"Oh man it was _awesome_. One minute I was inside my head all dead and everything and the next thing I know I see an extra life swirling around the top of my head. And then I touched it and everything went blurry and the next thing I know I'm back in the real world. It was so _AWESOME_." Scott explained to everyone like he was talking about a video game.

Everyone just stared at Scott in silence and then Kim began to speak.

-"Scott if you're life had a second face I would seriously punch it."

And then Scott started shivering due to the low temperature and the holes in his clothes made him freeze even more.

-"You okay baby?" Ramona asked referring to Scott's shivering.

-"Y-y-yeah yeah I'm f-f-fine…I'm just cold. A-a-and I think my jacket got burned during the d-d-destruction."

-"I think I can fix that." Ramona said as she kissed him on the cheek, making Scott blush and his face turned red making him feel a little warmer.

-"Hey Scott?" Stephen Stills said calling to his best friend.

-"Was sup Stephen Stills?" Scott answered.

-"You know while you were in rage you were flying and were lifting extremely large things like you were the Hulk or something. Do you think you can still do that?"

-"I don't know. Let me give it a try."

And soon Scott jumped into the air and began to fly into the sky like Superman screaming "WOOOOO HOOOOOOOO" and "YEEEAAAAAHHHH" loud enough for everyone to hear him on the ground.

As Scott came landing on the ground something about him had startled everybody. Scott began glowing red again but his eyes were still normal.

-"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Scott asked seeing the wide eyes of his friends, girlfriend, and sister staring at him.

Scott looked at himself and saw that he was glowing red again and had the same look as everyone else.

-"Scott do you think you can control that because last time Ramona tried to touch you, she ended up getting shocked." Stacey advised.

-"Wait let me try again. Just in case." Ramona said walking towards Scott and slowly moving her hand towards his shirt.

Everyone covered their eyes to revert the sight of seeing Ramona getting shocked again.

A few seconds passed and everyone opened their eyes to see that Ramona's hand was placed on Scott's glowing chest and this time she wasn't electrocuted.

Everyone began to sigh in relief and then Wallace began using his knowledgeable instincts.

-"Hmmmm. Judging by my theory when Ramona tried to touch Scott the first time she had been shocked, but that was because Scott was full of rage. So I'm guessing now since Scott his calm and full of excitement he must not be able to hurt anyone if they touch him. So Scott my best suggestion to you would be to control that temper of yours." Wallace analyzed like he was Albert Einstein.

-"Wallace is this another one of your gay psychic theory's Mobile had taught you." Scott asked.

-"No Scott. I'm just really smart."

-"So Scott…what are you gonna do now since you have the power to fly and have super strength?" Kim asked the red glowing Scott.

-"I think I already have an idea." Ramona said looking at Scott seductively.

-"Wait a minute." Stacey said. "Is this gonna be like one of those superhero movies when the guy takes the girl and flies away to live happily ever after?"

The thought of that came deep into Scott's head and instead of answering he just did exactly what he heard or seen from all those superhero movies.

He lifted up Ramona bridle style very quickly with her back on one hand her legs on the other.

Ramona stared at Scott's face and saw that he winked at her and a smile came to his face.

And after a few seconds Scott flew up in the air with Ramona cradled in his arms and flew away through the clouds in the sky.

-"You know Stace; sometimes maybe you should consider keeping your mouth shut once in a while." Wallace advised still looking up in the sky.

-"Shut up Wallace." Said an irritated Stacey Pilgrim also staring up at the sky.

-"You know even with all this mellow drama you gotta admit they do make a perfect couple." Kim said referring to Scott and Ramona.

-"Yeah. They really do don't they?" Knives answered looking up at the sky also.

(IN THE SKY WITH SCOTT AND RAMONA)

Scott was flying gracefully through the sky still glowing with Ramona in his hands and her arms wrapped around his neck to keep from falling.

Ramona looked at her surroundings and all she saw was a beautiful view of the city down below. But what she thought was the best moment she was experiencing now was being with Scott while he was flying in the air with him carrying her as if they were coming from their wedding. _**(Which doesn't sound like a bad idea to write a fan fiction about.)**_

-"Scott?" Ramona called to her boyfriend staring into his eyes.

-"Yeah?"

-"I wish this moment could last forever." Ramona said.

And Scott began to get a big smile on his face before he and Ramona began kissing while Scott still was flying them through the sky. And with that Ramona and Scott flew through the sky while keeping their on one another's. And there they were, disappearing into the clouds that were a very romantic moment for them both until all you could see was 2 shadows kissing in the clouds until you couldn't see them anymore.

The End

_**So there you have it. My first Fan Fiction completed and soon like I said before, I might make a Fan Fiction about their wedding. Until then Peace out from BBMALMAL11. P.S. please be expecting some late updates. It might take me a while to think it through.**_


End file.
